Crisis City
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Crisis City is a city that's always in crisis from the intense, burning flames and the tornadoes that like carrying cars. It's also a fan of having destroyed buildings burn at every instant from the intense red hot flames of the future. All things considered, even though this place shouldn't exist, it does, because it's a burning aftermath of breaking the space time continuum.
1. A City In Crisis

**Crisis City  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: There's a crisis going on in the burning, apocalyptic city of Crisis City... redundant, ain't it?

* * *

Crisis City. A city always in crisis, what with flames everywhere and tornadoes consisting of fire tearing apart the ruined metropolis at every opportunity it gets. It's a dangerous place for anyone, let alone an anthropomorphic hedgehog, to run through.

And yet said hedgehog chooses to run through it anyway. Because that's just what he does best.

"That tornado's carrying a car!" Sonic The Hedgehog exclaimed as he dodged the car that the fiery tornado was carrying.

Silver The Hedgehog was up above Sonic in the air, blasting the debris that the tornado was chucking at him and Sonic. "_Sheesh!_ I have no idea why we came back here!"

"Because this place has suspiciously been pulled back from a timeline that no longer exists and now occupies a completely empty spot somewhere in our present time!" Sonic stated as he moved his hands about, not paying attention as he was rolled over by a burning boulder.

Silver sighed as he placed his right hand on his face, shaking his head in disbelief as he stopped, moving the boulder with his psychic ability as he chucked it at the incoming debris, picking up the knocked out Sonic as he shook his head. "_**It's No Use**_ trying to make this guy focus on the path ahead of him." He sighed as he opened his eyes, running down the path on his feet and avoiding the debris as he carried Sonic in his arms.


	2. Mephiles, pls

Crisis City was brewing with red hot flames as Mephiles The Dark was shooting purple lasers at Silver The Hedgehog, who was running away from the purple shadowy hedgehog on foot.

"Leave me alone!" Silver shouted as he turned around and shot several green discs of psychic energy at Mephiles, panting as he jumped from breaking platform to breaking platform. "Why are you chasing me?"

"Because I enjoy the misery of others," Mephiles laughed as he kept blasting the concrete, causing it to explode.

E-123 Omega and Rouge The Bat watched as Silver and Mephiles went right past them, the two looking at each other with conflicted looks.

"Should we go and help them?" Omega suggested as he slowly moved his mechanical arms, shaking his head. "I do crave for some destruction."

Rouge shook her head as she moved her left hand around, her right hand on her hip. "Nah. Let's see if we could find any secret treasure here." She then began moving her small bat wings as she began searching the scorching city, with Omega following her by hovering.


	3. Omega Blasts Through The City

Crisis City continued to be a city in crisis as E-123 Omega was blasting the various Iblis creatures with his arm cannons, stomping forward as he looked around.

"Show yourself you stupid creatures of fire and hatred!" Omega demanded as he kept on firing.

Mephiles The Dark watched from the shadows of the destroyed skyscrapers as Omega kept on blasting, shaking his head as he had his shadowy arms folded.

"That stupid walking arsenal would rather blast everything than actually take the time to think of other alternatives," Mephiles muttered to himself as he chuckled, slowly nodding his head. "Oh, what fun it is going to be to dismantle him..."

Omega turned around to see if he heard Mephiles, who instantly disappeared into the shadows. Shrugging, Omega kept on marching forward as he kept firing bullets everywhere, while Mephiles revealed his shadowy head, chuckling as he continued to plan sinisterly.


	4. Blaze Drinks Diet Coke

Crisis City continued to burn on as Silver and Blaze were both walking down, with Blaze drinking some Diet Coke as Silver eyed Blaze suspiciously.

"Where did you find that soda?" Silver asked as he pointed at Blaze.

Blaze let out a refreshed sigh as she turned to Silver, raising her can of Diet Coke. "Oh, I found a soda machine turned over. I figured to get something to drink, so I opened the back of the machine and pulled this can out."

"Don't you think it tastes terrible?" Silver commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Blaze murmured as she placed her right index finger on her face, shrugging as she kept on sipping her Diet Coke. Silver kept watching as after several seconds, Blaze The Cat burped, her belch loud enough to echo across the entire city as the various Iblis creatures stopped their typical business to look up at the sky to wonder where the loud belch came from. Blaze blushed in embarrassment as she placed her right hand on her face, shaking her head as Silver approached to her.

"See? You gotta be careful with carbonated drinks!" Silver commented as he pulled the Diet Coke can away from Blaze, looking at it closely. "What kind of drink is this, anyway...?"

Blaze was about to tell Silver, but she burped loudly again, placing both of her hands over her mouth as she was too embarrassed to comment, in fear of belching again as Silver tried to identify the can of Diet Coke, due to the words themselves being blurry from years of rotting away in a machine.


	5. Hexagon Heat

The Crisis City was a city that was always in crisis, with red hot flames everywhere, magma spewing out of the ground, and formerly great skyscrapers collapsing from their own weight. But what the place was perfect for was a spot for a fire based mini game... and it was here that we find Silver The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog, Rouge The Bat, and Sonic The Hedgehog all participating, with E-123 Omega holding the various different colored flags. The three anthropomorphic hedgehogs and one lone bat all stood on the white platform, waiting for Omega to raise a flag.

It was about to become a very intense game of Hexagon Heat.

"I told you guys this was a stupid idea," Shadow commented as he had his arms folded.

"You're the one who insisted on who would last the longest, Shadow!" Silver exclaimed as he moved his hands.

"Oh, you boys just need to stop fighting and embrace each other..." Rouge suggested as she chuckled, her hands behind her back.

Sonic yawned as he lowered his eyes, his right hand on his hip. "This is getting boring. Fast. Come on, Omega, raise a flag!" He shouted.

"Very well." Omega stated as he raised a blue flag, with all the platforms sinking except the blue platform as all four mammals ran to it, panting as they looked at each other.

"No sweat!" Sonic chuckled as he did a pose.

"Don't get comfortable just yet, faker." Shadow remarked as the other platforms came back up.

Omega raised a yellow flag, with all four mammals rushing to it. Omega then was about to pull out a light blue, but switched to pink as Sonic tripped, landing flat on his face as the other three mammals dashed to the pink platform, with Sonic sinking along with the other platforms, screaming as he went bouncing away in the magma with his butt burning. Shadow and Rouge chuckled as Silver placed his hands on his face, in disbelief as the platforms got back up, the process going faster as Omega raised a red flag, then pulled out and raised a pink flag.

"Why am I running?" Rouge commented as she made it to the pink platform first. "I can just fly with my wings!"

"But that's _cheating!_" Silver exclaimed, with Rouge simply giggling in response.

Light blue flag was raised. Rouge began flying in the air using her bat wings, while Shadow and Silver remained on the ground. Green flag raised. Shadow pushed Silver to the side and got to the platform first. Silver quickly used his green psychic power to levitate himself, landing on the platform.

"Not cool, Shadow!" Silver exclaimed as he shook his arms angrily.

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes, while Rouge kept on chuckling, all three heading to the yellow platform. Then down to the blue platform. Then, as they were heading to the green platform, Omega pulled out a light blue flag, causing the platforms to sink faster. Shadow pulled Rouge down and jumped off her to land on the light blue platform, with Rouge screaming as she bounced away in the burning lava, her butt on fire.

"Now it's just you..." Shadow commented as he dashed to the red platform, smirking as he folded his arms. "...And me."

"_It's no use..._" Silver started as they dashed to the pink platform. "...Trying to cheat here, Shadow!'

Several more seconds of platform sinking passed as Shadow was about to push Silver away, only for Silver to blast Shadow with a green psychic blast. Shadow screamed as he got knocked off the yellow platform, screaming as he went bouncing away with his butt on fire. Silver smiled as he folded his arms, relived that the mini game was over.

"Silver The Hedgehog has won the Hexagon Heat!" Omega declared as he raised all flags, with Silver cheering loudly as he pumped his arms in the air.


	6. Handcar Havoc

"I have a good question," Silver The Hedgehog asked Shadow The Hedgehog as they were on a handcar together. "Why are we doing this?"

"To prove that we're better at something than Sonic," Shadow commented, turning his head left to see Sonic The Hedgehog sticking his tongue out at them, with Cream The Rabbit on the other side.

The anthropomorphic animals were still in the burning Crisis City, riding on mine tracks that were breaking apart from the hand cards riding them, with Silver and Shadow being on the left track while Sonic and Cream were on the right track. The two groups were determined to beat each other as they raced through collapsing steel skyscrapers, boiling red magma below.

"Oh, Mr. Sonic!" Cream exclaimed with a gulp as she trembled. "I'm not a fan of falling off this track!"

"Don't worry about it, Cream. We'll make it through and beat these two jokers," Sonic commented as he wagged his left index finger, not paying attention as he and Cream were blasted by a dark energy blast from Mephiles The Dark, who was causing havoc for anyone who dared to be in Crisis City.

"I hope you enjoy lava baths," Mephiles laughed as he folded his purple shadowy arms together, watching Sonic and Cream scream as they and their handcar fell into the lava.

Silver and Shadow casted a worried glance at the lava as they looked at each other, going faster as Mephiles blasted them with an energy blast, causing them to fall into the magma as well as the game resulted in a draw.


	7. Mephiles Loves Fire and Destruction

Crisis City seemed to be full of more flames, magma, and lava than if ever was before as Mephiles The Dark was blasting various skyscrapers with his dark energy, causing them to explode in bright, bursting flames as they slowly sunk into the rising molten magma. E-123 Omega watched as Mephiles summoned more Iblis creatures as a result of the destruction.

"This shadowy figure that poses as a hedgehog craves destruction as much as I do," Omega stated to himself in a robotic tone as he slowly moved his mechanical arms around. "But unlike me, he does it simply because it's fun."

"You damn well know that this is fun," Mephiles remarked to Omega as he laughed, blasting parts of the burnt road as some of its parts turned into flames, with the Crisis City becoming a hotter environment.

Nearby the scene of fire and destruction towards the east, Silver The Hedgehog and Blaze The Cat were feeling the heat as they were marching through the flames, watching Mephiles continuing to cause panic and destruction.

"Ugh! That cursed Mephiles is the incarnation of malice!" Blaze exclaimed as she shook her fists, shaking her head. "Why does he crave to ruin our lives more!?"

"Unfortunately, he's a literal necessary evil." Silver stated as he placed his right hand on Blaze's shoulder, rolling his left hand around. "If we didn't have Mephiles here, the universe wouldn't be balanced, and everything would be sucked up into being non existent."

It was then that Mephiles fired a bright bursting purple fireball at Silver and Blaze, causing them both to catch on fire as he evilly laughed, getting his jollies from causing despair to all.

"It's good to be bad," Mephiles chuckled as he formed two purple fireballs in his hand, chucking them everywhere as he caused more fire to become prevalent in the apocalyptic city of hell.


End file.
